Armadon
Armadon is a GRY Soldier made by Blasteroid. Appearance Armadon wears a GRY colored Killer's Kabuto, BLK Coldfront Curbstompers, completely GRY-colored Shogun's Shoulder Guard and Cold Snap Coat. Fortress Legion Profile Name: Armadon Real Name: Tadao Ryota Alias:The Armored Juggernaut Age:63 Occupation: First Fortress Legion Squad-C member, Fortress Legion Councilman Powers:Armored Form, Metal Regeneration, Metal Generation: Weapon/Object, Enhanced Strength Origin Armadon formerly known as Tadao Ryota, was a master of metal-based martial arts who previously was a part of the first ever Squad-C of Fortress Legion. During his days as a member, unlike the other members of the squad, he never seemed to progress much strength or ability and was underestimated by his fellow members. On one of their many missions, the squad was wiped out entirely and killed by a group of uncontained experiments of Freaks. The Freaks fled the scene leaving behind Armadon as the only survivor, critically injured. As he was crawled his way back, he was found by the Legion's field doctors. Upon being healed from his injuries, he sworn vengence upon the Freaks who killed his squad and began his training on the mountains. After he returned, stronger than ever, Armadon went on and ambushed the Freaks during their attack on a RED Team's camp. He killed them all and managed to save the mercs. He soon was greeted and given the position of a councilman of Fortress Legion and his victory upon the Freaks was spread out to others like a legend, inspiring many individuals to fight for justice like Mithra and Shifter. He now not only works as a councilman but also as a lone vigilante and soldier who willingly cooperates with other good Freaks and forces to protect humanity and Freak kind from the outside and the inside. Powers and Abilities Armadon has the ability to use his strongest and most powerful defense, his Armored Form. This power hardens his body to be able to endure different types of attacks like explosives and elemental attacks. He can generate metal, shapeshift them through his imagination into various weapons and defenses like being able to create himself a katana and axe when he needs one for close range combat, or make a dome of steel to defend his allies. His signature ability is Metal Regeneration which allows him to absorb nearby sources of metal into his body and transform them into celllular energy to heal his injuries. Armadon's Armored Form.jpg|Armored Form Metal Regeneration.jpg|Metal Regeneration Armadon's Metal Generation.jpg|Metal Weapon/Object Generation Faults and Weaknesses Despite his Armored Form being a very strong defense, it can also exchange his durability for his movement speed. This can make him unable to run or attack his enemies faster, which requires him to keep track of their movements and the time he has in the form is limited which requires the energy in his body to recharge to be able to use the form again. His weapons can be melted by any kind of heat-based attacks or weaponry, which can give his opponents an advantage to make him weaponless and resort to fight them with his bare fists. Without nearby or natural sources of metal he cannot heal himself while injured which gives him a large disadvantage. He is also unable to sustain his injury without healing which can weaken his attack strength and movement. Trivia Armadon is a play on the word "armadillo" which is the name of an animal that has a leathery armor shell that can curl into a ball to protect itself. His armored form's capability of protection is similar to the capability of the X-Men superhero Colossus who can also harden his skin into a metalic substance that has strong endurance and resistance against various forms of weapons. Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Soldiers Category:GRY Team Category:Monsters made by Blasteroid Category:Fortress Legion Members